Il a posé sur moi son regard
by Syrene-T
Summary: Une fois n'est pas coutume, je change un peu de registre avec une song-fic sparrabeth.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte sont à Disney, les paroles et la musique de la chanson sont de Georges LEFEBVRE – titre d'origine : N'aie pas peur.

**OOOO**

Ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre toute une vie en seulement quelques instants. Tandis que, mes lèvres sur les siennes, je refermais sur le poignet de Jack Sparrow l'anneau de métal qui, en l'enchaînant au mât de son propre navire, le condamnait à mort, je ne me souvenais que du regard caressant, malgré la flamme qui toujours y danse, qu'il avait posé sur moi quelques jours plus tôt.

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Un regard plein de tendresse._

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Un regard long de promesse._

J'ai beau avoir eu une vie très protégée, je ne suis pas si naïve ! Je sais très bien que le capitaine Sparrow aime les femmes et plus encore : il aime séduire, jouer au chat et à la souris, embobiner l'adversaire. Et ça, j'ai découvert que je savais le faire aussi, et tout aussi bien que lui. Alors moi aussi je suis entrée dans le jeu. Il voulait voir s'il pourrait me séduire et jusqu'à quel point. Moi je voulais reprendre les lettres de marque qu'il m'a subtilisées et aussi, je dois l'avouer, j'étais curieuse de voir si je parviendrais à les lui reprendre en le prenant à son propre jeu.

Et maintenant, à l'instant où tout bascule, à l'instant où poussant le jeu en question tellement plus loin que je l'aurais jamais cru et où il s'avère qu'en effet c'est moi qui l'emporte, je revois son regard à ce moment là et je sens mon cœur vaciller car, soudain, j'ai l'impression que c'était bien plus qu'un amusement sans lendemain pour lui.

_Il a posé sur moi son regard, _

_Et m'a dit : « Viens et suis-moi »._

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Et m'a dit : « Viens, ne crains pas »._

Imaginais-je sérieusement que Jack Sparrow était de ceux qui disent : « Lizzie, je vous aime » ? Bien sûr que non ! Jack dit certaines choses et il faut en comprendre d'autres, il joue toujours, il parle au travers des mots.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je n'y croyais pas, j'avais autre chose en tête, ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas comprendre.

Mais je ne savais pas non plus à ce moment là que je le livrerais au kraken pour nous sauver tous.

Comme lui-même le ferait sans hésiter.

Car il avait raison, nous avons beaucoup en commun.

- Je le fais sans regret !

Ces mots, je les lui ai presque crachés au visage, d'une voix basse que je ne reconnais plus. N'est-ce pas moi que j'essaie de convaincre ? Notre sauvegarde est à ce prix. Jack n'a pas hésité, lui, à nous utiliser Will et moi, il nous aurait sacrifiés sans une seule hésitation, je le sais. Et pourtant… est-ce que cet être plein de controverses, si complexe et si ambigu, pourrait malgré cela éprouver pour moi ce qu'à présent il me semble lire au fond de son regard, plongé au fond du mien ? M'a-t-il vraiment offert de partager son existence ? Etait-il sincère ?

Non, bien sûr !

En fait oui, maintenant je le sais.

Maintenant qu'il est trop tard.

Maintenant qu'allant plus loin qu'il a jamais été je l'ai trompé, trompé de la pire des manières, en faisant semblant de répondre à ses sentiments par ce baiser qui lui a ôté tous ses réflexes et a endormi sa méfiance.

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Et ses yeux en disaient long._

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_C'était celui du pardon._

- Pirate !

Nul ressentiment dans le ton de sa voix. Un sourire très doux. Un regard plein de fierté. Non, je n'y crois pas ! C'est de moi qu'il est fier ? Je m'attendais à des reproches, peut-être même des injures, des malédictions… Rien de tout cela. Seulement ce regard profond comme l'océan, cette voix douce comme les alizés de l'été et ce sourire un peu benêt, qui ne peut tromper… Je suis certaine que c'est la première fois de sa vie que Jack Sparrow a l'air benêt !

J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, je voudrais presque qu'il m'invective, qu'il tempête, qu'il me jette ma traîtrise au visage. Peut-être alors me sentirais-je moins coupable. Mais non. Rien.

Alors je lui tourne le dos et je m'enfuis aussi vite que je peux, raide comme la justice (oh, quelle expression peu appropriée en cet instant !), drapée dans ma dignité qui, seule, m'empêche de me mettre à courir. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que c'est ma dignité qui m'empêche de me retourner, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas : déjà, le remords me ronge le cœur comme un acide.

Je m'assieds dans la chaloupe et je suis trop bouleversée pour remarquer le regard de Will, pour comprendre, au ton de sa voix, que lui aussi vient de subir un choc.

Je réponds mécaniquement, il me faut mentir, il me faut les convaincre tous, et j'ai un mal fou à contrôler ma voix, qui a tendance à monter vers les aigus quand je crie plus que je ne dis :

- En avant !

Je ne vous aime pas, Jack. Pas d'amour, en tous les cas, mais je sais à présent que vous, vous m'aimez. Et si cela peut vous être d'un quelconque réconfort dans l'enfer auquel je viens de vous condamner, sachez que cela ne fait que multiplier à l'infini le remords que j'éprouve et que je porterai ma vie durant. Ce sera mon fardeau et je le porterai seule, car jamais je n'oserai avouer cela à quiconque.

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Alors j'ai vu qu'il pleurait._

_Il a posé sur moi son regard,_

_Alors j'ai su qu'il m'aimait. _

Il m'aimait et je l'ai tué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas sa mort mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Et tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mon visage, tandis que je me répète inlassablement, sans que ces mots m'apaisent un seul instant, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen et que nous serions tous morts si je n'avais pas agi comme je l'ai fait, je sais que je serai désormais hantée à jamais par ce regard et par ce qu'il contenait.

FIN


End file.
